Party Time!
by NikooruBear
Summary: Kagome,while at home was invited to Ayumes end of the school year party. The only thing is she needs an escort. Will Inuyasha be able to learn how to act at a party in time? And who is this mysterious guy from Kagomes past? Find out! Rated T just in case


Ok so this is my redo on a story I started a LONG time ago, but I think it deserved another chance. Sooo here we go! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R kay 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of Inuyasha (breaks down on the inside) But I do own my imagination, and this is what I use it for ;)

Chapter 1. Invitation

'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are,' Kagome thought to herself with a sigh as she walked back to the shrine. 'I guess I'll find out tonight when I go back to the feudal era. I can't believe Inuyasha let my go home for so long. But im glad he did I needed all the time I could get to study for my final exams. It's been three weeks I cant' wait to see them! Inuyasha is probably happy now that I wont have to go to school so often now that its summer and we can really get going in search for the Sacred Jewel shards.'

"Kagome? Kagome!" Ayume yelled to get Kagome's attention from farther back down the road. Kagome turned around and gave off a weak smile. She really didn't want to talk to any of her friends at that moment.

"Oh, hi Ayume." Kagome mumbled as Ayume caught up with her.

"Hey, Kagome! I was wondering if you would like to come to my annual Schools out Party?" Ayume asked. She threw this party every year, and every year it would get so popular that by the end of the summer, on the first day of the new school year, they would still be talking about it and waiting for the next one.

"I guess it couldn't . . ."Kagome was cut off by Ayume

"There's another thing. I just came up with it this year you have to bring an escort. And if you don't come than, Kagome Higurashi I will never talk to you again! Anyway you figure out who to bring! But hey, I have A TON of planning to do so I'll be on my way. Bye Kagome!" Ayume said as she walked off.

"Someones having mood swings today!" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Well this is just great!"Kagome shouted every word dripping with sarcasm . "Who am I going to bring?"

"Kagome! Kagome!" She was once again interrupted by a very familiar voice.

'Oh no. Not again!' she thought miserably as Hojo walked up behind her.

"Hey, Kagome! Sooo... were you invited to Ayume's schools out party?" He asked in what he thought was a casual manner.

"Yeah. I just hope I'm able to go Ayume will kill me if I don't!"

"Well since you need an escort I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the party?" Hojo asked quite nervously.

'Oh god not this again. I don't want to go out with him!' She thought miserably to herself.

"Hojo I'm kind of going out with someone." Kagome lied through her teeth then laughed nervously.

"Oh well who are you going with?"

"You wouldn't know him."

"Well what's his name?"

'Oh great! What boy do I know that Hojo doesn't? We go to the same school!... Inuyasha!'

"Uhhh... his name is Inuyasha." Kagome once again lied to Hojo.

"Oh, don't think I know him. Isn't that an old fashioned type of name?" Hojo questioned

"Yeah his family is really into that kind of thing." Kagome said.

"Haven't you been really sick a lot lately? When did you find time to meet him? I thought you've been bed ridden. Isn't that why you couldn't go to school?"

"Well yes, but you see at one point I... uhhh... I had to go to the hospital because my... BRONCITUS, yeah nasty stuff, acted up. Inuyasha had a broken ankle and he happened to be in the waiting room. We we're stuck there for hours and we got to know each other. It was really fate." 'wow I've got to stop lying so much. I'm beginning to sound like Gramps.'

"Oh, alright well listen I have to go find a date. But I'll see ya at the party next week!" And with that Hojo was off, looking somewhat defeated.

"Oh great how am I supposed to get Inuyasha to go to a party with me? He doesn't even know how to dance! And I highly doubt he's just going to be okay with pretending to be my boyfriend. Not when he's still so hung up on Kikyo" She thought out loud, and started back home to her family shrine."I'll just go back to the feudal era in the morning. After all, I'll need some sleep in order to face Inuyasha about this."

Kagome walked home deep in thought of how to approach Inuyasha with such a topic. As she began to climb the stairs to the shrine she heard her little brother shouting something she couldn't really understand. 'Sota! I hope there's not another demon attack! It's going to get hard explaining why there's been so many monsters coming from our shrine!' Kagome thought as she now raced up the shrine steps. When she finally reached the top out of breath, she could have strangled her brother for what she saw. Sota had put on one of her nice red dresses and was waving a giant stick around in our cat, Byous face.

"Sota! What in the world are you doing?" Kagome shouted at her now shocked looking brother.

"I-I was j-just pretending to be Inuyasha. He's kind of my idol. I was pretending Byou was a big mean cat demon." Sota mumbled trying to sound a cute as he could so he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Ugh why are you so weird! I've got bigger things to worry about. Dont get my dress all dirty either you little punk!" Kagome shouted as she stormed off into her room mumbling about weird little brothers and stupid friends parties and such.

* * *

Well what do you think? Reviews of all types welcome! I hope you guys liked it. If all goes well i will be updating this story as much as possible!


End file.
